


This Reality of an Unknown Dream

by Miraculous_Yaya



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drug Use, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Universe, Panic Attacks, Team Voltron Family, drugs??, i dont know how to tag this, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Yaya/pseuds/Miraculous_Yaya
Summary: Bullstiric, a plant used for many things, even putting to sleep anyone who inhales it. Lance inhales the powder during an ambush from a distress call the paladins received. Keith doesn't know what to do and neither do the paladins. They just hope he isn't having a nightmare. Lance dreams of many things, but one thing is the same. Keith is always in his dreams.





	1. Good Night

The paladins of Voltron were in midst of an ambush. There was a distress call from a planet nearby and it turned out to be followers of Zarkon or a rebellion against Voltron. All they knew were that they were serious. They had blasters and bombs and skilled men. It was about 11 against 5. They could handle it, but it might take awhile. As soon as they landed the castle got hit. Nothing major, but something that definitely made the castle shake. When they exited the castle they were welcomed with blasts from guns and retreated back into the castle, hiding behind the doors and bayards in hand. Once they had their weapons Lance and Hunk covered for them while Shiro, Keith and Pidge went charging onto the planet. Pidge stung two people with her bayard and Keith and Shiro were handling their own problem. Lance and Hunk came out of hiding, shooting from close distance and covering their companions backs.

There was now only three against the five. Pidge took a hit to the left side of her rib cage and was holding it to stop the blood.

"Get her back to the castle!" Shiro commanded. Pidge snapped her neck at him.

"But-mm!" She cringed at the pain in their side. Hunk got to her side and was covering any blasts or attacks to safely get her back into the castle and possibly into a healing pod. Hunk and Pidge entered the castle, Hunk carrying her bridal style. Coran rushed to their side once they entered the control room.

"What happened?" He asked worried laced into his voice.

"I'm-" Pidge tried answering, but was reminded of the pain in her side that she couldn't stretch the muscle.

"She got hit by one of the men out there." Hunk answered.

Coran nodded and brought them to the medical wing. He analysed the injury and took off Pidges helmet before getting her into the healing pod immediately, she was already losing enough blood. He sent the scans to Allura in the control room. A halo graphic screen popped up in front of the princess. She looked at it and realised there was something not quite right. It seemed Pidge was sliced with a blade that consisted of a poison that varied of different types. It was called Bullstiric. It ranged from numbing pain to hallucinations, fear, pressure and rarely, healing. It was a common plant on most planets, the most common of the plants was the dream dust. A hard fruit that could be crushed into purple powder and put a person into a deep sleep, if inhaled. They could dream of their best fantasies or live their nightmares. It ranged from the person's inner emotions and passion. Allura turned on the communicators to the paladins.

"Paladins beware of a powder-like substance. Whatever you do, do not inhale it!" She warned.

Keith was in a bit of a situation when he heard the message but he understood. ' _Don't inhale the powder.'_ He reminded himself. He was struggling to win the fight when a blue blast past right next to his head. He turned around to thank Lance, but when he did a fighter already had him in a choke hold with a cloth speckled with purple powder. Lances eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp in his attacker's arms, his helemt scattered on the ground. Keith's eyes widened in realisation.

"Lance!" He ran towards Lance in a hurry and slashed the guy off of Lance, catching Shiro's attention. Shiro finished his guy with a punch right into the jaw and rushed to Lances side. Keith cradled Lance's head in his lap, hands on the sides of Lance's head, shaking it lightly.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." Keith kept mumbling. Shiro looked at Keith and saw his expression. Keith was worried, worse, terrified. He and Keith had no idea what the powder would do. They would have to get Lance into the castle to find out what to do. Shiro's eyebrows scrunched.

"We have to get him into the castle." Shiro tried slipping his hands under Lance's body, but Keith stopped him. Keith looked at Shiro with a dark expression.

"I'll do it." He said through clenched teeth. Shiro nodded. Keith gently lifted Lance's head and put his left palm under it and his right hand under Lances knee's. He lifted Lance with a grunt and started walking hastily to the castle. Shiro trying to keep up with him. They made their way through the castle into the control room.

"Bring him to a healing pod!" Allura commanded. Keith didn't need to be told twice. He and the other paladins including princess Allura and Coran went to the medical wing. Coran opened the pod, Keith propped Lance's body into the pod. Keith took a step away, quite a few actually. Coran shut the pod. Keith took off his helmet and looked at the princess.

"Now what?"

"We wait." She replied calmly. Keith's eyebrows furrowed.

"For how long!?"

"At least for the night. That way we monitor and analyse his body and mental stability." Keith let out an angered puff and stormed out of the room.

"Keith!" Hunk tried but Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.

"He needs time." He turned to Coran "How's Pidge?"

"She should be coming out any tic-" He was cut off with a 'swoosh' of a healing pod and out stumbled Pidge. Allura was quickly at her side.

"Are you feeling alright?" The princess asked.

"Y-yeah, much better than before." She turned to look at the rest of the team, but only found Hunk and Shiro. In her peripheral vision, she saw that another healing pod was being used. She turned her gaze to the pod and let out a shocked gasp and ran, as best as she could, to Lance.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He was attacked with a certain powder-like poison called Bullstiric. It is used for many things and it grows very different types of powder. The most common one is a purple substance that puts you into a deep sleep and makes you dream based on your passion and emotions." Coran answered quickly.

"What?" Hunk asked really confused. He couldn't understand why a powder that would put you in a deep sleep would be used. Allura sighed. She walked over to a computer to bring up a holographic picture of a plant that looked like a dragon fruit, but the colours were different. Instead of purple, the base colour was orange and the tips of the blunt spikes were purple.

"This is the Bullstiric plant. It contains a dry and solid filling that could be crushed to powder for uses of different things." She pointed to the purple tips. "The people of the planet the fruit is planted on can tell what fruit it would be based on the colour of the ends. The tips of the plant are purple meaning the plant is used for dream dust." She pressed a button and other look a likes of the fruit popped up on the hologram. There was now five squares, pictures of the fruit. All had the base colour of orange but the tips were different. One was sky blue, another grass green, pink, purple and black. Allura pointed at the one with sky blue tips.

"This type of Bullstiric causes hallucinations. Like the dream dust, the hallucinations are based on your passion and emotions. They can be good or bad." She pointed at the one with green grass tips. "This one causes pressure. It burns through the skin of where it is applied. If is used around the throat, it would feel like someone's choking you." She pointed at the one with pink tips. "The pink Bullstiric causes fear. Your worst nightmare could flash through your eyes for a second and you would be a trembling mess. It could alternate your perspective of reality and make everything the opposite of good. Or could just be an endless emotion." Allura pointed at the last one she hasn't explained, the one with black tips. "And this one is a healing remedy. You could boil or suck on the leaves of the fruit and it would heal any injuries or unhealthy condition. It, like the others, could be crushed and used as a powder." She turned to look at the paladins. All trying to digest the information they just heard.

"The dream dust is what's causing Lance to sleep?" Pidge asked.

"Correct." Coran rubbed his moustache between his thumb and index finger.

"So he's in a coma?" Hunk asks.

"A comb a?" Allura repeated, unsurely.

"It's a state of someone who is unconscious and doesn't wake up like a normal person sleeping." Shiro answers.

"Well, no." Coran stopped twisting his moustache.

"What!?" They all asked simultaneously.

"He can hear us. It just depends if he wants to or not. He sleeps like a usual human. He just sleeps for a long time and wakes up when... Well, that decision is on him."

"There's no way we can have him wake up?" Hunk exclaimed.

"We need to monitor his sleep and then we will have our answer. Worrying will do no good for Lances health and our own." Allura pulled down the hologram.

"You want us to go on like nothing happened, with our lives, while Lance is dreaming of god knows what?" Pidge asked through clenched teeth still by the pod. Allura was taken back but answered after a pause.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"My life contained a smiling, happy Lance." Pidge said, voice trembling. She let their cladded hands slide off the glass and walked out of the room. Allura felt guilt with the pain Pidge was feeling.

"Don't worry princess she'll be alright." Shiro assured her.

"I'll go talk to her." Hunk said and left the room, he entered an empty hallway. Ah, yes she was small but fast. He walked down the hallway towards Pidge's tech room. He knocked. No response.

"Pidge?" He knocked again. No response. He took a step back, about to walk to her room until the doors opened. Hunk cautiously walked into the room.

"Pidge you in here?" He heard a sniffle and she called out.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here." He followed the voice and found her in her normal clothes with her head in her arm on the table, glasses on her head.

"Oh, Pidge." He walked towards her and put a hand on her back.

"It's-it's just, he's our best friend Hunk and we're just supposed to act like nothing happened." She lifted her head to look up at Hunk.

"What!? No! No one is asking you to act like nothing happened. We just have to be patient and wait. Okay?" She wiped a stray tear and smiled.

"Yeah okay. Thanks, Hunk." He lightly smacked her on the back.

"Anytime. Come on, I'm sure everyone's wondering if you're okay. And I want to get out of this suit." He chuckled a little.

"Where's Keith? When I got out of the pod he wasn't there." Pidge asked.

"Don't know. Right after he put Lance in the pod he stormed off." Pidge looked up at the big man.

"He put Lance in the pod?"

"Yeah, why?" Hunks eyebrows scrunched up.

"Well, how would you feel if you were the one to put Lance in the healing pod. It must be even harder for Keith with, you know being Keith."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." The doors opened for the pair and they started down the hallway. An eery silence falling between the two.

With Lance gone that's all it was. Silence. So quiet and dull. They couldn't imagine what it would be like without him, but here they were. Living that unwanted fantasy. Their steps echoing through the empty hallway. Hunk had to get his gear off and so he gave Pidge a little wave and walked off to take apart his armour. Pidge kept walking. She couldn't stop thinking about Lance and Keith. What was Lance dreaming about? What if he was in pain, so much pain he'd be numb. And Keith. What about Keith? He wasn't really one to show emotion, besides anger, but he definitely opened up after flying into space. But no one knows what's his story is. When they met Keith he lived alone in a shack in the middle of the desert. He got kicked out of the garrison.

The trio, Pidge, Lance and Hunk, all had a family they left to go to the school. Well, Pidge didn't really leave her family. She left their mum to find her brother and father. She lost two very important people in her life. Now one of her closest friends is asleep and no one knows when he will wake up.

She walked towards the training deck and heard grunts and clashing of metal against metal. She kept walking towards the room until she was in the open doorway.

There he was. Keith fighting against a training bot. Beads of sweat rolling down his neck and forehead. The bot was intense and quick moving, but Keith was strong and agile. He was moving a lot and the bot followed. He was stuck, using his bayard as a shield and the bots weapon against it. His bayard shaking, he was struggling. Pidge was about to step in and call off the simulation when Keith pushed his bayard, did a 360 turn with his bayard in hand and slashed the bot. The wounded bot hit the ground and vanished. Keith was huffing, staring at the spot the bot vanished.

"Keith." Pidge walked into the training room. Keith turned around surprised by the sudden appearance. His eyebrows scrunched up, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, Pidge. Are you feeling good? Does it hurt?"

"Nope, all patched up. How are you holding up?" If it was possible his eyebrows had no space in between.

"What?"

"Oh, come on. Hunk told me you stormed out of the medical wing after you put Lance in the healing pod."

"Yeah, I did. So what?" He turned away from Pidge, his back facing her.

"And how do you feel about that?" Keith snorted.

"What are you? My therapist? Training simulation, level 6." A bot appeared in front of Keith a few feet away and Pidge sighed.

"No, I'm not, but I'm your friend. You storm out of the medical wing and come straight to the training deck. To me, it seems like your trying to vent." Keith charged at the bot and the two bodies, human and mechanic, moved in a flash. Keith stayed silent, so Pidge continued.

"I just think it would be much better to do something else than bottling up everything. And... not doing anything." Keith paused and turned to face Pidge, he threw his hands in the air.

"What do you suppose I do then!?" The bot kicked Keiths back, throwing him to the floor. Pidges eyes widened and ran to Keith.

"Stop training." She shouted and the bot vanished. She looked down at the mullet boy and put a hand out. He turned over on his back, lying on the ground for a few seconds. He got up in a sitting position and took the hand in front of him. She tried with all her might to pick Keith up, he had to use his own strength, of course and pushed off the ground.

"To go check on him."

Pidge continued once Keith was standing on his feet. Her eyes were soft and understanding. She had no idea what Keith's feelings were exactly but she knew he cared. Much more than he let on. She stared at Keith for a while before he nodded slightly and she left him in the training room. Keith stood there with his bayard and was thinking about why and what he was going to check on Lance for. He knew he cared, apparently Pidge did too if she came to him but he didn't know what to do. He was angry. He couldn't get to Lance in time. He blamed himself for not saving him, for not having his back like Lance had his. They bickered and fought a lot but they always had each other's back.

He decided. Keith left the training room and put his bayard away. Keith sped walked towards the medical wing to Lance's pod. When he arrived the room was empty all except Lance's body in the healing pod. He entered the room and walked to Lance's pod. Keith starred at him. Lance's tanned skin was clear as ever. He smiled at the reasons why. All the facial masks and beauty habits the boy had. His hair laid on top of his head a few brown curls around his face and his eyes closed. Lance's eyes were always beautiful. A sweet blue that reminded Keith of the ocean. Oh, how he wished for those eyes to be open. Keith took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Hey, Lance."


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets jealous she barely has any classes with Lance while he see's something that makes him rethink his mental stability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things might get confusing so lemme explain. Chapters are going to be like a pattern. The paladins and then Lance's dream and back and forth. Voltron, dream. Keith, Lance. 
> 
> Like that :)

Lance woke up to a beam of light breaking into his dark room, his navy blue curtain slightly open. He cracked open one of his eyes and peeked into his room. He rolled over and cuddled more into his blue and white quilt. Laying there for second before realising he needed to get up for school. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed, throwing the covers like he was in an action movie.

He strolled over to his wardrobe and opened it wide open. Variety of blue button-ups, white dress shirts, blue and navy blue hoodies and jumpers speckled with different colours like black, purple and maybe a little red here and there. Indoor drawers containing shirts, pants, shorts, underwear, boxers, briefs, and gym clothes. Lance grabbed a white t-shirt, black jeans and a blue flannel. He put everything on and rolled up his sleeves to just above his elbows.

Lance exited his room into the hallway with two doors closed and one half open. He went to the first closed door on his right and knocked lightly. No reply. He knocked on the door this time with a shout loud enough so the person in the room could hear.

"Isabella, wake up!" Muffled words were heard through the door. A minute later a girl with black waist-length hair and blue eyes opened the door. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a large black shirt.

"What?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Get up, you're going to be late."

"Fine, yeah, I'll get ready." She walked away pulling up her long pyjama pants. Lance walked down the hallway to the first left door. He opened it more and walked in. In the room was a metal bunk bed containing two boys. The one on the top bunk older than the other. Lance poked the older one. He didn't stir. A cheeky smile fell on Lance's face.

A knock at the door made mama McClain stop what she was cooking, turn off the oven and make her answer the door. In the doorway of the McClain, house stood a raven mullet boy with pale who wore hoodie and black ripped jeans.

"Morning Mrs McClain." The boy greeted with a small smile.

"Good morning Keith." Mrs McClain's heavy Spanish accent evident as she replied to the boy. She wore jeans with a lavender v-neck with her black hair pulled back into a bun. She stepped aside and opened the door wider to let Keith in.

"Could I ask you something?" She closed the door.

"Sure?" His eyebrows furrowed in worry and confusion.

"Could you make sure Lance is up?" A grin broke Keith's worried state.

"Of course." He dropped his bag by the door and walked through the living room to the staircase. Keith walked up the stairs and saw Lance with his hands in front of his chest looking innocently guilty. Keith crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, just next to Lance's bedroom. A boy with damp hair and no shirt shouted at Lance in Spanish, pointing fingers and making gestures with his hands, Keith watched with an amused face.

"Idiota, podrías haberme desperado!" Lance had a full-grown grin on his face, shaking his hands frantically.

"Yo si!" The boy slammed the door shut and Lance chuckled with his head low and hands now at his sides. He spun on his heel, stopping halfway through his first step, eyes wide.

"Keith?" He asked shocked.

"Woke him up with a good swim?" A smirk played on Keith's face. Lance's eyes crinkle and he beamed that gorgeous smile of his.

"It's very refreshing." Lance shrugged walking towards his room.

"Maybe I should try it on you." Keith insisted eyeing Lance. Lance was now in front of his door, hand on the handle. He looked at Keith once again, with wide eyes full of fear.

"Don't you dare!" Keith giggled. A cute little burst of joy that really woke up Lance. The sound practically kicked him in the guts yet saved his life, making him feel anew. Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"I'll see you downstairs. I think your mum made bacon." Keith walked away. Lance was finally aware of the lack of Keith's presence.

"Save me some!" He shouted down to Keith.

Lance opened his door and walked in, closing it, he could see Isabella walking down the hall to the stairs, tying her hair into a ponytail, the door closing shut.

Lance walked towards his desk grabbing a few notebooks and a pencil case to put in his bag, the where-abouts unknown. Everything in hand, he looked around his room trying to find his blue bag with a black zip-up pouch. He looked underneath his desk, behind his door and found it underneath his bed. He put the stuff down on his desk and kneeled down to grab it. Underneath was nothing. He could've sworn it was right there.

"Lance, please." Lance heard someone say in the distance... underneath his bed. But what on earth was underneath his bed, the boogeyman?

"Please, wake up!" It sounded like Keith, he was... crying.

"Lance. Please, Lance, Lance...Lance!" The voice got louder and louder until he realized someone was actually calling him. Looking again his bag was suddenly there, he grabbed it and shoved his stuff inside.

Lance walked out of his room at the same time the youngest, Marco, opened the door still in his pyjama's.

"Morning hermano." Marco greeted looking cute and tired. Lance blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Uh, yeah, Morning Marco." Lance closed his door and walked downstairs. He walked through the living into the dining room to see Isabella and Keith digging into their own plates of bacon and eggs with a slice of toast. He looked at his mum and heard her mumble a "Finally." He walked up to her, pecked her on the cheek and walked to the table.

"Morning mama." Lance took the free seat next to Keith and stole a piece of his bacon.

"Lannggst!" Keith attempted to say something of protest through his mouthful of food. Mrs McClain set a plate of food in front of him and slapped the back side of his head.

"Aye, mama that hurts." Lance whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Eat your own food mijo." She scolded. Isabella and Keith snicker, Lance glaring at them. Marco and the second youngest, Joseph, walked down the stairs. Joe all ready for school and Marco still in his pajama's. They sat the table, Joseph next to Isabella and Marco next Lance. Mrs McClain put plates of food in front of them but paused. She put a hand through Joe's hair.

"What happened to your hair, Joseph?" Joe only replied with one word.

"Lance." He shot brown daggers at Lance, which would have been scary if it wasn't so damn funny.

Lance chuckled through his food, somehow. Keith lightly kicked his foot under the table. Lance looked at Keith and saw a little smile, and he took another forkful of food to his mouth. Lance watched with intent. Such a simple task, but so enhancing. Lance was in a trance. Keith was such a beautiful boy, and Lance has known him for a long time. He looked up and chewed his food. Lance blinked at the pale boy. Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at Lance as if asking 'What?' Lance shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Hurry up and eat. You're going to be late." Mrs McClain said leaving the table back into the kitchen. Isabella finished her food and waited awhile for Keith to finish his own, she only had to wait a minute or two. She grabbed Keith's plate and walked off but Lace interrupted her by whining.

"What about me?!" He held his plate out to her, but she scoffed.

"Take it as your punishment for dumping a bucket of water on Joseph." She smirked and walked away.

"It was a cup!" He shouted after.

"It still got him soaked." Keith joined the conversation. He folded his arms together and rested his chin on them. Looking as good as ever. He smiled smugly at the Cuban boy. Lance turned slowly towards Keith and smiled sweetly at him.

"Keith, my man, my main buddy, the light of my life. Will you be dear?" He nudged the plate towards Keith trying to send a message.

"Take it as your punishment." Keith looked at him in a certain way Lance couldn’t read, it's not like Keith was predictable but you could guess something out of his actions. Keith lifted his head and left the table. Lance suddenly remembered what he said to Keith about being the light of his life and his face became heated, a light pink dusting his cheeks. He got up, walked to the kitchen and put the plate in the sink. He pecked his mum on the cheek.

"Bye mama!"

"Be safe, have a good first day!" She yelled after him. He smiled to himself. He met Keith at the doorway. He saw Keith with his black backpack slung over his left shoulder.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah let's- Oh, crap my backpack is upstairs, give me a sec." He turned around without waiting for Keith's reply. Running up the stairs he immediately stopped, almost tripping over. Isabella stoof there with her bag on her back.

"Hey, Lance." Lance raisef an eyebrow and she continued. "It's pretty quiet without you." His eyebrow twitched.

"What?" He asked shocked at his sister's words. He was standing right there in front of her. How was it quiet? Without him? He was right there in front of her.

"I asked if I could catch a ride with you and Keith?" He collected himself.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Just let me grab my bag. Why don't you go meet up with Keith downstairs?"

"Sure." Isabella walked past Lance and stopped at the top of the stairs holding the railing.

"Are you okay, hermano?" Lance turned towards his sister and smiled softly.

"I'm fine." She nodded and walked down the stairs. When she was out of sight his smile fell. He couldn't understand. The words weren't the same speed of her mouth, it didn't even look like the words matched her lips. But he was sure he heard the words. He knew it.

 

He walked into his room and grabbed his bag. He looked around the room and grabbed his phone from the charger, pat his pockets and made sure he had his wallet. He stuffed his phone in the opposite back pocket and left the room, closing the door. Lance walked down the stairs and stopped at the table where Marco and Joseph were still eating. He ruffled Joseph’s hair, Joe craned his neck away from Lance's hand and Lance chuckled at his annoyed brother. He kissed Marco on the cheek and said his goodbyes. As annoyed as Joseph was he still said his farewell to his brother.

 

"Love you, Joey." Lance squished his cheek against the younger boy's.

 

"Love you too, idiota." With that Lance departed to the door. Isabella and Keith weren't there. He figured they were already in the car. He grabbed his keys from the bowl on the coffee table near the door and exited the house and looked towards his blue 4x4 truck and see Keith in the passenger seat, his sister in the back. He walked towards his truck and got in the driver's seat. No one spoke until Lance was halfway towards his sister's school.

 

"Am I dropping you off at school?" Lance glanced at the back to see Isabella on her phone.

 

"Yeah, where else the cemetery?" Lance rolled his eyes.

 

"That would make it easier to bury the body." Keith fired back.

 

"Mine or yours?" Isabella put down the phone and leaned slightly forward towards Keith's seat.

 

"It's gonna be both of yours if you don't stop. And Isabella, I'll stop on the brakes and make sure you choke on your seatbelt if you don't lean back."

 

All though it was a threat, it was done in a protective matter. Being a big brother there had to be a threat here and there. Either blackmail or protection it was done with love. Lance loved that he could act like that, being the oldest. Isabella did as she was told and leaned back. Keith turned around to stick his tongue out at her and when he did Lance faced him and glared. Scolding him with his eye's, 'What did I just say?'. Keith rolled his eyes and turned around to the front. A few minutes later they arrived at a school with two large glass doors opened to a big light brown brick building with a grass quad and tree's scattered here and there.

"See ya later, hermana." Lance turned around to say his farewells to his sister who was exiting the car.

"See ya after school Hermano,” She looked at Keith and made I contact with the mullet boy. “Shortie."

"Midget." She glared at Keith and slammed the door. Walking towards the building when a boy walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at the slightly taller boy and quickly kissed him. Lance’s eyes went wide with disbelief. No way, nope. There's no way his little sister, his only sister had a boyfriend. 'She's freaking 15!' He screamed internally. And then physically.

"What!?" He screeched. Keith had a smirk on his lips still looking at Isabella entering the school.

"No, there's no way I didn't know about this. How in the hell did I not know?!" Lance turned his gaze to Keith, who still had that evil smirk on his lips and glint in his eyes.

"The hell you smiling 'bout cowboy!? You know something I don't!?" Lance grabbed Keith's shoulders.

"I found out a while ago." The same facial expression laid on Keith's face.

"How long is ‘a while ago’?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"2 months ago." Lance shoved the evil thing.

"That's more than a while! Why didn't you tell me!?" Lance made huge gestures with his hands.

"Saw them in a café. It would've been funny." Keith shrugged.

Lance huffed and started the engine again. He turned on the radio a little while after starting the drive to their school. Lance was a little giddy and nervous. This was a new school. He has lived in the same house for the past 10 years, but when he and Keith were becoming high schoolers Lance got accepted to a school that had a state athletics team. He did lots of events including running, but what his specialty was, was javelin.

Senior year came and he decided to go to his best friends' high school. To spend their last year as teenagers together. Keith was ballistic, smiling the next week. The car ride was silent besides the soft tune of 'Be Happy by FRND'. Keith stared out the window passing trees, joggers and more. They lived in a nice town. It wasn't small but it wasn't big. There were at least three high schools, three elementary's and one kindy but only one hospital and police station.

Lance hummed to the song. The song wasn't really that sad but it was a calm song to start the day so Lance let it play. And of course, he knew the lyrics, he knew the lyrics to everything. Keith turned his head and stared at the Cuban boy, a smile stretching his lips. Lance started singing the lyrics glancing every now and then at Keith.

"-I was bad but now I'm well. I had to lose you to find myself..." He looked at Keith with a knowing glance. Keith shook his head but Lance nodded. And when the next lyrics came on Keith sang. His voice was soft, gentle and harmonic. It had Lance in awe. He couldn't believe his ears. He realised after knowing Keith his whole life, he had never heard him sing. He started thinking about other things like how he didn't remember Keith's favourite song or artist. Did he even like music? Has he ever been to a concert? How could Lance not remember these things about his best friend?

"Will you remember me?'Cause I'll remember, you. Yeah, you." Keith kept singing until the last verse and Lance continued on.

"-'Cause in my dreams you're still around." A smile stayed on Keith's face but Lance just kept thinking. He felt terrible. He was supposed to be Keith's best friend yet he couldn't remember what music he liked. Pretty soon after the two boys arrived at the high school. Lance took a big breath and sighed.

"You ready?" Keith turned his head to face Lance. Lance faced Keith and smiled.

"As I'll ever be." Keith dropped all expression and looked at Lance with a serious look.

"Really?" Lance didn't answer and instead grabbed his bag and left the car. Keith was a little shocked but didn't take any offence.

"Hey, wait!" He followed Lances' actions and jogged up to Lance. Once he was by his side he took a deep breath and tightened the grip and his bag, adjusting it. A few seconds of silence passed and Lance let out a small huff. He laced his pinkie with Keith’s'. When they were kids that's what they did. Lance didn't want to be like all those kids who held their best friends’ hand, he wanted something special like Keith. They didn’t do it often, but when they do it, it had more meaning than when they were kids. It meant one needed the other. So when Lance laced his pinkie with Keith's, Keith squeezed Lance's pinkie.

"To be honest I'm nervous. What if no one likes me? What if the teachers think I'm annoying?" Lance looked at Keith. Keith bumped Lances' shoulder lightly.

"I'm sure everyone will like you as much as I do." Lance could feel his cheeks start to heat up. Lance bumped Keith’s' shoulder.

"Aw, you have a heart. Who knew?" He smirked. Keith scowled but didn't let go of Lance's pinkie. They walked like that until someone hollered Keith's name when they entered the school. Keith let go of Lance's hand and turned around. Lance turned around to see a little girl with short orange hair and big rimmed glasses, a large man with brown skin and an orange bandana around his head was following not too far behind. ‘Is she old enough to be in high school?’ Lance thought.

"Hey, Pidge." Keith greeted the little girl when she reached up to them. She was huffing, hands on her knees. The big man reached up to them.

"Hey, Hunk." Keith nodded to him.

"Hey man." The girl lifted her head and looked at Lance who was confused as ever.

"So who's your boyfriend?" The girl smirked. Keith glared at her and Hunk chuckled.

"He's not-" Lance threw an arm over Keith's shoulders.

"Aw, babe don't be shy." He smirked.

"What- get off me, you idiot!" Keith pushed his face away. Lance laughed at his hand.

"His name is Lance."

"New?" Pidge asked. Lance straightened up.

"Yep."

"Well, welcome to the school." She greeted.

"Thanks. So, uh, what's your names?"

 "Oh, I'm Hunk and this is Pidge." Hunk ruffled Pidge's hair and she scowled.

The names sound familiar Lance just couldn’t put his finger on it. Of course Keith would’ve talked about them but he just couldn’t remember Keith bringing them or even talking about his high school. Today was not his day.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Keith ushered them and turned on his heels, Pidge grabbed the rim of his hoodie.

"Shiro's having a meeting in the gym." She stuck her thumb behind pointing towards the direction of the gym.

"Are you serious?" He was starting to get annoyed. Pidge nodded.

"But what about Lance?" Lance put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be alright man, go meet this shit-o guy." Lance reassured his friend. Everyone broke down. Laughing at Lances' mistake, howling even.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go do that. You guys mind showing him around." Keith settled down, but Lance was confused, again.

"No problem-o." Pidge flapped her hand in the air telling him to piss off.

"See ya guys later." Keith left the trio to whatever meeting in wherever gym.

"Shiro." Pidge said all of the sudden and started walking the two boys following.

"What?" Lance asked.

"It's not Shit-o it's Shiro." Lances' eyes widen in realisation.

"Oh."

"So, what school did you go to?" Hunk asked Lance. Lance thought about it. His mind went blank.

"Some place a bit far off." No one questioned his answer the two even seemed like they knew what he was talking about. Which made him a bit curious and worried. He had no idea what he was talking about.

They were walking into the hallways away from the doorway.

"So, where's the office?"

"We'll show you." Hunk smiled.

"Thanks."

They kept walking, Lance looking around at his surroundings. He saw lockers and classrooms and students chattering away taking their time at their lockers. Sooner than he expected they reached the office. Pidge opened a door to a room with three chairs on the left, a lady at a computer at the front desk and a few rooms with open and closed doors. The desk almost showed nothing of the computer and the computer almost covered the lady stationed at it. He could see an inch of the lady's forehead and her hair. As they approached the lady he almost shrieked in fear. She had long nails typing at the keyboard, her skin old and wrinkled looking a greyish-purple and long wiring white hair.

‘Is she a quiznaking witch!?’ He asked himself. Lance paused. ‘What the fuck is quiznck?’ Hunk put his forearm on the desk and Pidge rested her chin on it, the desk was almost Pidges' height. Hunk looked at Lance waiting for him to ask the witchy lady for his schedule.

"Um, hi I'm new, and I was wondering if I could have my schedule?" He gulped. Lance really didn't like this lady.

"Your name?" She asked sourly.

"Lance McClain." She typed something into the computer and a few seconds later Lance heard scratching of what he guessed was a printer. The lady wheeled her chair to the far right of the desk and turned to a big white machine Lance thought was extinct. She snatched the piece of paper and grabbed a few forms from a stack of paper. She shoved it at Lance and he slowly grabbed it.

"Thanks, Mr Haggar." Pidge turned around as quickly as possible and rushed for the door, Lance didn't blame her. When the office door closed he looked down a the papers.

"What you got first period?" Hunk looked over his shoulder and Lance showed his timetable to Hunk.

"Oh, that's with me and Keith." Hunk smiled.

"What!?" Pidge grabbed the sheets from Hunk.

"Damn it!" She stomped her foot.

"You're the one that took computing as an elective." Hunk shrugged.

"So, where's the class?" Lance asked. Hunk said he'll show him where and they said farewell to Pidge leaving in the opposite direction. Hunk asked about Lance's family, culture and hobbies. They laughed about Mr Haggar and Hunk told him crazy things about the school. Lance smiled as best as he could through his confusion, he thought he already knew these things.

Pretty soon they reached a room and walked through an opened door into a classroom. They took a seat next to each other in the back right of the room. A teacher sat at the desk in the classroom and a few students sat at desks. More students piled in as the bell rang. ‘Keith's is in this class, right?’ The bell already rang and the teacher stood up and closed the door. The teacher wrote 'Mr Smythe' on the whiteboard. He had orange hair and an orange moustache wearing a blue tie with blue slacks.

"Good Morning Class. My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, but you can call me Mr Smythe. I am your Math teacher. Some of you may be in my design and technology class." Mr Smythe's eyes flickered to a few students including Hunk.

"Now you all have been on break, a very long one. So, math wasn't on your brain those few weeks. Let's go back to kindy shall we?" Mr Smythe said with enthusiasm. He started asking really simple questions.

"2+2?" Picking on random students at a time the questions getting harder each time.

"x+2=8. What is 'x'?" Going into fractions and percentages and negatives. He pointed to Lance and asked one of the hard questions, one that took some time to think. It took Lance a little while but soon he answered.

“Mind explaining how you got that answer?” Before Lance could open his mouth the door to the classroom opened and in came Keith.

"Mr Kogane, how lovely of you to join us. Note." Mr Smythe made a 'give me' motion with his hand.

Keith walked up to Mr Smythe and gave him a purple slip. He then took a seat right in front of the teachers' desk, his assigned seat. Mr Smythe started writing methods and formulas on the board as well as instructions. Everyone did as they were told. The class was mind-boggling and time-consuming. Making Lances' hand crap up almost every five minutes at the speed he was writing. Mr Smyth would erase the board when he filled it up and waited 5 minutes for anyone to finish before he erased and write more. A few minutes before the bell Mr Smythe rubbed his hands.

"Alright. I would like to say, good job on the first day of Math. And for it being your first class I hope you're all fired up for the rest of the day." The bell rang and all the students packed up.

"Hey Lance, you ready to go?" Lance zipped up his bag and grabbed it.

"Yeah, hey Kei-” Lance was going to call out but Keith was already standing next to him. “Oh hey." He smiled. Lance wasn't so surprised when Keith was by his side when he finished packing up. He got used to the boys' surprises growing up.

"Can I see your timetable?" Keith asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." Lance reached into his bag, grabbed his timetable out and gave it to Keith. Keith skimmed the paper and smirked.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." He handed the paper back to Lance. Lance stuck a finger in the air like he just thought of something.

"Correction, you are stuck with me, for a year if I'm sure." Keith's face deflated.

"Actually, he’s right. You're stuck with him for the year." Hunk chimed. Lance put a hand to his chest and made a shocked expression.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"W-" Keith got interrupted by Mr Smythe.

"Boys you're going to be late for your next class. Better head on now."

"Yes, Mr Smythe." Hunk said and ushered the other two to get moving.

"Oh, and Lance?" Mr Smythe rubbed his moustache with his fingers.

"Hmm?" Lance turned around and Keith stopped by the door, waiting for Lance.

"You're a smart boy. Welcome to Voltron High School."

"Thanks, Mr Smythe. See ya later." Lance did a little salute with two fingers and left Keith walking by his side.

"So, I have no idea where we are going?"

"Mmhhm?"

"Mind helping out?"

"Oh no, it looks like you’ve got it covered."

"Keith!" Keith smiled.

"Yeah, we're going to class, don't worry. I think we have English. So that means you'll get to meet Shiro." Keith informed and Lance nodded along.

"Yeah, I'll never be able to remember that dudes' name."

"Well try." They walked to English in silence. When they stopped they arrived at a classroom with a closed door. Keith knocked and the teacher opened the door. She wore a pencil skirt with a white long-sleeved dress shirt that was tucked in and had glasses.

"Thank you for coming to class before it ended Mr Kogane." Keith kept walking.

"No problem." He took a seat next to a big buff guy with white bangs and the rest of his hair black. Lance stood by the door awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Ms Smoke." She stuck out her hand for him to shake and he did.

"I'm Lance."

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to English class. Take a seat if you can find one."

There was a free seat behind Keith so he took it. The teacher continued what she was talking about. Lance just sat there paying attention to whatever she was talking about.

He kept hearing shouts, grunts and thumps out the window. He was seating just in the middle row near the window on the far left of the room. Lance tried to ignore the sounds but they just got louder. He finally looked out the window to see a tall purple thing with lavender armour and lines of purple that glowed, there was another person with white and blue armour and a helmet holding a... gun blaster? His eyes widened. The guy with purple armour and a sword and he kept slashing at the guy with blue armour. Blue kept blasting and dodging the purple guy. Blue had skill, moving with speed and agility. But in the blink of an eye Blue was in the arms of the purple guy. The sword to Blue's throat. Blood trickled down Blues' neck, the metal of the sword getting stained. And then, the purple armoured man slashed the sword against Blue's throat. Blue made eye contact with Lance, and he finally realised who Blue was. That was him, he had a gun, he knew how to fight, he was dead. Slashed by the enemy's sword bleeding to the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. The helmet that was surrounding his head crashed when his head hit the ground, glass in his face making more blood, making him bleed more and more. Lance shook his head. The purple guy was gone but his bleeding body was still there, the image burned into his mind.

"-ance. Lance!" Lance snapped his head towards Ms Smoke, his breathing ragged and short.

"Y-yes?"

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention." Her hands on her hips. The whole class was staring at him a few heads bobbed down or whispering to their friends. He couldn't breathe, he needed space, he wanted to be alone.

"Lance?" Keith turned, facing Lance and so was the guy next to Keith. They both had soft eyes staring at Lance with concern.

"You okay?" Keith asked. Lance took a big breath and starting to breathe slowly. ‘In and out.’ He reminded himself.

"Lance, you're okay." Keith said softly, his hand on Lances' desk. Lance nodded.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Lance lied.


	3. Status Report: Active

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions if you get confused :)

That night the paladins went to their rooms in dread. Hunk didn't really like the whole idea of leaving Lance, no one did really. But Coran assured them that Lance wouldn't go anywhere. It didn't work all that well. Hunk just kept mumbling, making himself more worried about his fellow teammate. When Allura called them to the control room for a quick brief Keith seemed cooled down, Shiro giving sideways glances to make sure he wouldn't explode.

Now, Lance laid in a cold pod. Keith under the covers feeling cold. His blood slush against his pale skin under the covers of his bed. He stirred trying to shake the feeling away. Eventually, he gave up, took off the covers and stared at the ceiling. He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He couldn't believe it. He put Lance in danger. He did this to Lance. If he just got there in time, if he was just quicker, if he just saved Lance this wouldn't have happened. Keith wouldn't be dragging himself done in a pool of discouragement.

He jumped out of bed and slipped his boots on leaving his room with the cool hiss of the metal door closing behind him. He continued down walking the dimly lit hallways. They were currently orbiting in the Heian galaxy. The proper authorities took care of the attackers that caused Lance to sleep. Keith should've interrogated them before they left. Asked them where they got the plant if they added anything to the produced powder. He just kept walking, trying to get his blood to warm up at the speed of the rush. His hands formed fists at the side of his body as they swayed in the pace of his walk, almost breaking out into a jog. What would they do of an unknown substance, that has an unknown effect on the person? Maybe Pidge could research the plant in the morning, being the tech genius that she is.

How would they form Voltron? How long would Lance be unconscious for, dreaming? And what the hell was Lance dreaming about, what was there _to_ dream about? Probably some female aliens drooling over his charm. Keith grunted at his own made up theory. 

If Lance was in the pod, the blue lion was out of commission. No one would be able to pilot her. Then it hit Keith. What if he went to the hanger and checked on Blue? Keith didn't question his instinct and walked, at an alarming pace, to the lion's hanger. He stood at the front of the doors his hand just hovering over the unlock pad. He exhaled and pressed his palm against the cool glass that glowed a dimly lit light, opening the doors. The metal rush of the doors made a breeze swiping Keith's bangs out of his face. He gasped. He didn't realise he was that anticipated to find something, anything, out that his face was almost flat out against the door. 

Keith stood there just staring at the blank room. Almost empty except for the large metal blue lion lying on the floor. Her paws laid in front of her, her head laying just on them in a tilted position. Almost dead. Keith didn't like what he was thinking about. Her almost looking like that with her paladin unconscious for an unknown reason. Keith entered the large room taking each step with hesitation. He had no idea what happened. His journey to the hanger was powerful and demanding. And then actually doing it made everything stop. His stomach twisted at the uneasy feeling he got. The unanswered questions in his brain. He never felt like this before. Keith thought of all feeling and emotions that were known to man and the description of them. It wasn't excitement, too much hesitation. It wasn't anger, no adrenaline. It wasn't sorrow, he still had the will to keep doing what he was doing and with as much power as he could. But that power wasn't much. Keith realised what emotion he was feeling. The uneasiness in his stomach, the constant insecurities of doubt in his brain, the slow uneasy breaths. Keith was nervous, but he had no idea why.

No, he didn't like the thought of losing one of his own. Someone he grew to know and accept. They bickered and teased and had a constant competition but that's what made him feel alive. Without Lance, he wouldn't have the constant rush of adrenaline, or a smile to play on his lips as he fired back insults. Without Lance, Keith wouldn't have been there. The now and the present. Lance was the only one to fly the blue lion, sure Keith found it but there was no way he was capable of flying Blue.

Keith stood there, in front of the lion. Her eyes a hallow grey, drained of the passion to defend the universe. Keith's hand opened and closed every two seconds. He shook out his hands and stood still.  _'Come on. Come on, come on, come on. Isn't something supposed to happen? Aren't you supposed to sense that Lance is hurt?'_ He taunted. Every question going through his mind like a machine, all asking the same thing.  _'Why aren't you moving?'_ Keith inhaled slowly and exhaled, a bit shaky.

"Okay, look." He started. "Something happened to your paladin, Lance. He's sleeping, I don't know for how long and I don't know if he'll wake up. And right now I need answers. Anything. You have a bond with Lance no one else does."

Keith felt pretty stupid talking to an offline lion. He stood there just staring at her. When no response came, he didn't walk away. Keith bowed his head, finally controlling his breathing at a steadier pace. He then slowly sank to the ground and crossed his legs, his head still low. He cleared his mind and let his arms lay limp on top of his knees. No thinking, a clear mind. No thinking, not about how he failed Lance. 

No thinking.

It was hard, especially with the thoughts of Voltron swirling around in his blank mind. The thoughts like strings on a cork board, from one corner to another, each a different colour. If he unpinned them they would become a ball of confusion and uncertainty. He needed one string across the board, one colour. Blue was a very calming colour. ' _The irony.'_  Keith thought, shaking his head with a small smile. Though Lance was a very smooth person, he was never that way with Keith.

Lance was on his toes and rushed. The total opposite of his persona. He thought things through. He was calm, steady, smooth, cute, charming, funny, goofy, light-hearted, bright, smart and supportive. Keith thought of many things Lance was. He described his personality. When they argued, when they fought, when they were attacked, even in the middle of battle. Keith realised he was much more observant than he thought he was, of Lance. 

Suddenly sounds of switches and machines turning on rattled Keith. He snapped his neck up to see Blue awakening and rising to her paws. He smiled and stood up. He didn't know what to do. He then lifted his arm and pressed his hand against her leg. More noises of mechanical objects were heard and Keith could feel rumbling from her mouth. It then opened up and Keith took a step back _. 'Does she...want_  me _to go inside?'_ He stood there amazed at how cooperative she was being. A low growl erupted and he raced to the opening of her mouth. Once his foot hit the slope up to the passenger's seat he slowed down.

Slowly, he walked to the control panel. His heart beating with nerves. The reason- he didn't know. He saw the seat of the blue lion. The blue paladin was supposed to seat in it. But the blue paladin wasn't here. _'What does she want me to do?'_  The inside of Blue lit up, turning on. Keith had seen an inside of a lion but he hadn't seen the inside of Blue. The blue dim light lit the empty lion, highlighted neon lights shining blue. He heard a low purr and walked to the seat, his hands sliding over. They roamed the back of the seat and the top. Keith walked from behind the seat to the right side, throwing a leg over the other side of the chair. He slowly sat down, and when his body hit the chair, another purr was heard and the seat zoomed forward, towards the controls. He lifted both his hands, keeping them in the air. He looked around hesitantly. He slowly moved his hands to the controls. When his fingertips brushed by the control sticks he pulled back.

 _'What the hell I'm I doing? How is this going to help? How is this going to wake up Lance?'_ He was confused. His questions clogging his mind. He didn't know what was happening or why for that matter. There was only one way to find out. He didn't hesitate this time. He was stubborn to find out what was happening. He stretched his arms out extending his hands and grabbed the controls. He just sat there. He nudged the controls.

"What are you going to do?" He whispered. He was getting irritated. The blue lion was playing games with him, but what was so amusing than seeing him stress over the current situation. He couldn't figure it out.

"Do you want me to pilot you?" He asked louder this time. 

She wasn't cooperating and the only time she did was when he had a clear mind. It was hard.

He pictured the cork board again. The strings leading to nothing. All scattered in no order. He just stood there in a room, alone. Alone with the thoughts in his head and the confusion he couldn't wrap his mind around. He moved strings, unpin and repinned them, adding new ones. There was so many but a particular one caught his eye. A very deep blue string was pinned to the board by a red pin. The blue string extended from the board to whatever was behind him. He never thought about turning around. He didn't get to think about it. He never even considered there would be something else besides the strings. He reached up for the string just above his shoulder and lightly pulled down on it with his middle and index finger. The string had a tight hold to whatever it was attached to. Keith grew suspicious.  _'There's something behind me.'_ He thought to himself, still holding the string. He let go of the string and turned around. What he saw left him growing more suspicious. There was a white door with a golden handle cracked open enough for the string to pass through. He squinted his eyes. Keith walked towards the door. Short sharp strides. He got there quicker than he thought. One step and he reached his destination.

He grabbed the door slowly pulling it open. Only a crack, enough so he could see everything outside of the room. The door led to a playground in broad daylight. It was daytime with a breeze. The cool wind sweeping his bangs out of his face. He took a step outside. It seemed real. He bounced his foot on the brown soil making sure it was safe. It felt real. He stepped out of the room, entering the playground. He stood on brown soil right in front of what looked like a metal spider web. Slides on his left a little behind him. He turned to take in his surroundings. Looking at flowers and play equipment. When he turned around the door was gone. The string now tied to a bar of the spiderweb.

Keith walked towards the string, gripping it lightly in his hands. He drew in a breath and started walking to wherever the string took him. While walking, being guided by the blue string, Keith looked around his surrounding. Slides, swings, see-saws and monkey bars everywhere. Trees and flowers filling in the space between everything. Keith soon approached an area filled with cubby houses and climbing walls. In the far right of his vision, he could see a red brick building. 

He thought the string would lead him there but it went the other way. The string curved around a large cubby house that had bridges and slides all around. Keith could hear grunts and clashes of metal the closer he got the louder the noise became. The string led straight to wherever the noises were. He could faintly here lasers and shots of blasters. His speed increased and soon in front of him was a galra soldier with a large sword. The opponent made Keiths eyes wide and jaw clenched. Lance, in his paladin armour with his blaster in hand fighting the galra soldier. He was doing pretty well, helmet missing, a scratch on his cheek and dodging, sliding and reflecting the attacks from the soldier. The soldier sliced at Lance's bayard and he dropped it before it could get sliced in half. He kicked the soldier backwards. Keith was facing the galra's back and could see Lance a little over the glara's shoulder. Keith stood at a side where he could still see Lance, the soldier, the playground and the building. He could now see the many windows covering the brick wall. He looked at the multiple windows and placed his eyes on a window on the far left of the second floor. In the window sat a brown-haired boy, with sun-kissed skin and blue eyes that could be seen miles away.

Lance sat there wide-eyed with fear and mouth slightly agape looking at well, looking at himself fight a galra soldier. But by the look on his face not only was seeing himself fight like that but against an unknown creature was confusing and scaring him. Keith looked at the Lance in the window and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked back at the scene in front of him and suddenly the air in his lungs was knocked out. There in front of him, Lance was on his knees in front of the galra soldier staring at the building with the sword of the galra soldier against his throat, blood trickling down the blade. Keith looked back at Lance in the window and down at Lance in front of him. He realized the Lance in the window was making eye contact with Lance in front of him. In a blink of an eye, the blade swiftly slit Lance's throat blood trickling down the blade in the air. Keith had his hand hovering over his back where his bayard was tucked in his waistband but was too late. He let go of the string and raced to catch Lance before he fell. Right as he was ready for the body to drop into his arms the scenery around him changed.

He was transported to a green lawn with teenagers that looked around his age walking right past him, laughing and chattering to themselves. He sat there on his knees with his arms in front of him with wide eyes and heavy breathing.

He soon snapped out of whatever had him so zoned out. It was probably the death he saw of one of the closest people to him. When he finally took in his surroundings the first thing he heard was a joyful ring that rang in his ears and put him in shock. He slowly turned to see Lance sitting under a purple tree laughing. Keith got up from the ground and looked at the boy that he just saw die. It was like watching everything on a tv screen.

Lance turned to see Hunk and Pidge arguing. Keith followed his gaze. They sat down next to Lance and whoever he was sitting with. Lance leaned in and Keith walked around to see who he was talking to. Keith took a step back. Everyone was there. Even him. Lance shoved Keith's shoulder, the Keith sitting next to him. Keith took a step forward and Lance turned his head slightly and made eye contact with Keith, the one standing. Keith froze. An arrow smashed into the tree and drew Keith's attention breaking his eyes away from Lance's. Attached to the arrow was the blue string. Keith turned to wherever the arrow came from and saw a bright light. Growing brighter. Keith squinted his eyes and raised his arm looking at it, never looking away.

Keith bolted forward in the seat gripping the controls and breathing heavily, choking on air. His hair was a mess, his eyes bloodshot with adrenaline and sweat dripping down his chin.

"What.. the... Hell? Was. That." He asked the empty air. Looking around he remembered he was in the Castle of Lions and seating in the blue lion.

 _'That was Lance. That was everyone. There was a playground? A tree? And everyone else.'_ Keith got up shakingly. His legs felt like jelly, pins and needle shot through his hands. He took a step forward but almost tumbled. He grabbed the side of the chair to steady himself. Keith didn't like feeling this way. If he ever felt something or did something he didn't like he thrived through it. If he was hurt he would get through the worse and keep going. Keith stood at the opening of the lion. He pressed the pad to open the hatch and a red light flickered. He did it again to only get the same process.

"Just let me out." He stated irritated. He put his hand on the pad and the hatch opened.

"Thank you." He nodded his head slightly and walked out of the blue lion. He made a beeline for the bathroom. He needed to get his thoughts straight. So far they were all tangled. All guarded by ifs, and whats, and hows. One main question jogged through his head. _'What was that?'_

 

~.~.~.~

 

Keith stared at himself in the oval-shaped mirror with the tap running. He splashed more water in his face. A slight red tint of blood rush coloured his cheeks. He heard a knock on his bedroom door and turned off the tap.

"Keith? Allura wants everyone in the medical wing. She wants to tell us something about Lance."

Keith opened the door to see Shiro. Shiro offered a small smile. A brief flash of him, Shiro and Lance sat under a purple tree appeared. Shiro had his hand on his shoulder. Keith gasped and stepped back. Shiro looked at him, he looked worried. Keith already knew what he was going to ask.

"I'm fine." Keith blinked and adjusted himself. He grabbed his jacket from the side of his door and Shiro didn't pry. They walked the halls. Empty and quiet. Keith was thankful Shiro didn't ask anything else or anything at all.

The doors to the medical wing opened and Keith saw everyone standing near Lance's pod in the middle. Keith walked towards the group Shiro following close behind.

"Thank you for joining us, Keith." Allura greeted gently. Keith grunted in response and folded his arms. 

Allura pulled up a hologram of a bar graph. She pulled up another hologram of a line graph. The letters and numbers were in altean so not everyone could read it. The line graph was flat with slight spikes and the end of the graph a huge spike right before it fell again. The bar graph was similar. The bars were the same length and then one would rise and slowly like steps go back to the average.

"What is it? The graphs I mean?" Hunk asked.

"These are the statics of Lance's health." She pointed at the line graph. "These are his brain waves." She pointed at the bar graph. "And this is his blood pressure." Same results as his brain waves.

"Why does it increase like that?" Keith pointed at one of the high dots on the line graph.

"Because his brain activity is very... active." Pidge readjusted her glasses.

"And his blood pressure?"

"Well could be for certain things. Adrenaline, fear, excitement. There are a lot of possibilities."

A flash of Lance's throat being slit open flashed through Keith's eyes. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Lance.

"What does this mean? Is it good or bad?" Shiro asked.

"It means he's functioning normally. We only have the health charts, we can't see anything really. But it doesn't seem like he needs to be in the pod any longer. He should be able to rest in his own bed in the meantime." Allura informed. 

"That's it, that's all we can do?" Keith blurted out looking at her. Allura was going to answer but got interrupted by Pidge.

"No. I found a planet that grows the purple bullstiric." Pidge walked up next to Allura and pulled up another hologram, of a planet. The planet was white but was covered with black fog that could be seen from out of the atmosphere. The fog covered most of the planet. Pidge zoomed out on the planet to see the solar system. Similar planets but different colours were shown.

"That's the solar system of the dilitiriódis planets." Coran joined in on the conversation.

"What's that?" Hunk asked. Coran pointed his finger at the ceiling.

"The solar system contains planets with certain gases that are poisonous. The fog from the planets expands from its atmosphere, making at least one kilometre of space around the planet dangerous." Coran pointed at a planet dragging his finger around the planet.

"So, what's the plan?" Keith unfolded his arms and walked up to the hologram. Shiro looked at Allura. She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded at Shiro. Shiro thought of a plan and spoke.

"We wormhole to the solar system and check out the planet with the purple bullstiric plant. We have to be cautious of the air though." Keith nodded and so did the rest, satisfied with the plan. Allura left the room first, a silent order to follow her. They moved to the control room. Allura walked over to the teludav transmitter and Coran walked to the control panel.

"Opening teludav to the dilitiriódis solar system," Coran announced and a beam of blue light flashed in front of the Castle of Lions opening a wormhole to their next destination.


	4. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Lance's dream

The rest of class Lance focused on getting the scene he saw out of his head. He knew it couldn't be real. The thing looked like an alien.  _'Purple skin?'_ He asked himself.

That was impossible, he knew he made it up in his head. He must've been really bored to have such a wild imagination. The rest of class he tried to look at the board. The teacher had the term planned out and the first thing they were going to do. He copied down everything Ms Smoke told them to. Sooner than he thought class ended. 

Lance slowly packed up and rose from his chair. The buff guy with a white thick strip of hair stood by him, one hand on his bag strap and another...hand? It looked, mechanic. The guys' mechanical hand was in front of him.

"Hey, I'm Shiro." Lance was kinda staring at the hand in front of him and blinked.  _'Rude!'_ He scolded himself. He took Shiro's hand and saw Keith standing next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, you're Shit-o." Shiro chuckled lightly and took his mechanical hand back to his side. Lance flushed. "Sorry." 

"No problem, you'll get used to it once we get to know each other better." Lance smiled.

"I'm sure I will."

"Well, now we have recess. So, can we go?" Keith stuck his thumb towards the door. They both turned to the raven-haired boy.

"No, you can sit and stay, like the good boy you are." Lance patted Keith's head and he growled.

Lance chuckled and Shiro shook his head, a small smile on his face. The three walked out of class with Lance trailing a little behind not knowing where they were heading. He only knew it was outside. 

The outside courtyard was spacious.  From up top the field that had a few boys chucking a football and girls walking around making big gestures with their hands, benches and tables lined the cemented pavement. Across the tables, there was a green patch of grass, a bit larger than a patch but looked misplaced, with a big Jacaranda tree. 

The purple leaves swaying in the sharp wind that hit Lance's face and pricked is skin. The tall purple bush-like tree, unlike the grass, looked set. It looked like the grass was lain after the tree. Just something to add to it. It made Lance think about how long the school stood. When was it built, how come he never heard of it, the questions went on as Lance listed each on a mental list. They walked towards the tree, Lance staring at it and getting a chance to look closely at the purple leaves.

"Some tree," Lance commented putting a hand on the harsh wood.

Keith and Shiro plopped their bags against the base of the tree. Keith sat against the wood, hand resting on his left knee propped up and his right ankle tucked under the bridge his left leg supplied. Shiro sat cris-cross in a diagonal position from Keith.

Lance looked down at the grass of the tree. The green grass was almost unseen, covered by the purple leaves. Up close he could see that the things he thought were leaves turned out to be purple flowers. Small tube-like flowers with the petals sprouting out of the tube like an exploded gun barrel. Lance took a seat placing his bag with the others. He heard shouting from behind the tree. Each minute getting louder. He looked towards Keith and could see he was getting irritated. Shiro sighed and put a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's something important," Shiro explained. Lance leaned back to see Hunk and Pidge behind the tree. Pidge was looking straight forward still arguing with the big man and Hunk made gestures with his hands making his defence of the argument. When they came close. in hear shot Lance could hear what their disagreement was about.

"I can't believe you did that on purpose. Now someone has to clean it up Pidge." Hunk scolded.

"It's their fault. Call me short and your 'Just Desserts' goes kaboom." Pidge made an explosion gesture with their hands.

"But now all that food is ruined!" They sat down. Hunk sat next to Lance and Pidge in between Shiro and Hunk.

"What the hell are you idiots talking about?" Keith growled. Lance shot a disapproving look and he rolled his eyes.

"Pidge made her cheesecake explode." Hunk shook his head.

Lance's eyes widened and he looked at Pidge. "How?" He questioned. 

"I'm pretty sure she added some illegal chemicals." Hunk shot Pidge a look and she just rolled her eyes. Lance got a glint in his eyes and smirked cheekily.

"Got anything else illegal?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows leaning towards Pidge, as far as he could. Pidge scoffed.

"You have no idea." Everyone either rolled their eyes or laughed. Lance looked impressed.

"Like what?" 

Pidge zipped open her bag and pulled out her laptop. She opened it and started typing away. She flipped the laptop to show Lance the screen. The laptop screen showed a black and white recording of a pickup truck with four doors and an opened window. Through the window, he could see himself singing and swaying his head to whatever was on the radio and could slightly see Keith.

"You hacked the traffic cam." Lance stated impressed.

"Yep." Pidge nodded and turned the laptop back to her. Hunk put his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"How were your classes?" Lance thought back. He had first period with Hunk so he knew how that went.

"It was okay." He hesitated. 

Keith arched his eyebrow. Scanning him with his eyes. Lance looked at him and they had a conversation just looking at each other. That's something Lance was thankful for, how they understood each other and picked up things others couldn't without words. But sometimes, like this time, Lance wasn't so glad about how well they knew each other. He knew when they got a chance alone Keith would ask what's wrong. He didn't want to tell Keith cause honestly, he didn't know.

Recess ended and everyone said their goodbyes. Lance forgot Hunks' and Pidges' name so he called them big man and midget causing "midget" to punch him in the stomach. 

Keith and Lance walked in silence. Lance following behind and Keith leading the way. Next period was P.E. 

"So, what are you guys doing in sport?" Lance asked dreading the silence. Keith glanced at him and responded.

"We, what are we doing in sport." Keith corrected and smirked at Lance. "And I have no clue."

Keith always made Lance feel included and made sure that he had nothing to doubt. It was one of the things Lance loved about Keith. He always included Lance and had his back. Lance smiled to himself and looked at the large gym in front of him. He whistled and Keith chuckled a little. 

"Are we in the same class?" Lance asked changing into the schools' sports uniform. A white shirt and blue basketball shorts with the school logo printed on both of them. 

"I hope so. Who else am I suppose to beat?" They both walked out of the changing rooms and down the hallway that led out of the gym. 

"You mean who's going to put you in your place?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"A challenge," Keith stated and jogged out of the gym and to the class. 

"Hey!" Lance called running after him and following him into a group of boys their age all huddled around a large tanned man with brown hair combed back. He wore a red polo with the school's logo and black sports shorts. He was calling out names and ticking things off on a black folder he had. _'Probably attendance.'_  Lance thought.

"Keith!?" The teacher called out

"Here!"

"Roy?"

"Here!"

"Jeff?"

"Here!"

"Lance McClain?" He asked. Lance pressed his lips together.

"Here!" He responded. The teacher called out a few more names before he closed the folder and started talking.

"For those who don't know my name is Mr Zarkon and I am your sports teacher for the rest of the year. Since it is the first day of the term and the return from your summer we will be doing warm-ups this lesson. The first thing we are going to do is running." He announced. A few groans and cheers went around and Lance grinned. Athletics was Lance's strong suit and he was quite excited to start.  _'Maybe they have a track team?'_  He questioned. 

"To the track!" Mr Zarkon announced. The whole class of males jogged down to the field. While jogging down to the field a guy with dark skin and long white hair tied into a loose bun approached Lance.

"You new here?" He asked. Lance turned his head to meet eyes with the stranger. 

"Yeah." Lance responded. 

"I'm Lotor." 

"Lance." He nodded.

"Is he a friend of yours, Keith?" Lotor looked over Lance and asked Keith. 

"Yeah." Keith replied not looking at him. They stopped in the middle of the tracks that formed a ring. Mr Zarkon walked up behind them. 

"Alright, boys form lines of 5  behind each lane." The boys did so and filled up four lanes all with five except the last one that contained three. Lance was first in lane three and Keith was first in lane two. 

"Race?" Lance smirked getting into position. Keith scoffed.

"Against you? It's barely a competition." Lance looked forward determined. 

"Okay, one lap. Get ready, set... Go!" Mr Zarkon announced. And everyone who was first in the four lanes took off. 

Keith broke into a sprint and Lance was behind. Lance's method of running was for distance but when he kept running he was pretty fast. He started with a good speed jog, running like that for 1/4 of the track. His jog broke into a run and he was about a foot away from Keith with someone behind Lance. Lance ran for another 1/4 of the track and the last person was on his tail when he broke into a faster speed. He was now running side by side with Keith, someone behind them and the other boy in front.

Keith glanced at Lance surprised that he caught up with him. Keith pushed on. And Lance increased in speed almost at the finish line.  _'Almost there.'_ Lance thought, pumping his arms and trotting his long legs. His shoes hitting the soft gravel that intrested him more than anything. I mean come on. It's tiny pieces of red rock, it's not supposed to be soft and bouncy. It was like foam with a weight stuck together and into the ground. Oh, and look at that the first guy in front started the line again for lane number four. When did the line disappear? 

Keith and Lance sprinted to their lane and crossed the line at the same time. Keith stopped abruptly, hands on his knees with his hair falling from his neck and blocking his eyes as he crouched down and breathed in short sharp breaths. Lance jogged a little a head instead of stopping at the line, pumping all the adrenaline out of his system and slowing down his pace. Finally feeling the burn of the speed he was running and the soreness in his legs. He walked back with his hands on his hips and head back looking at the sky with closed eyes. 

Boy's of the class filled the lines again and Lance realised that while they were running that Mr Zarkon must've told them to go. Out of the whole class, he stayed in his place running the same speed. Must've been fast if he got second. He wasn't the only person that got second though. Keith and he hit a tie coming back to the starting line at the same time. 

Keith got up from his position still breathing hard looking at Lance. Lance finally opened his eyes with is hands still on his hips. 

"What?" Lance asked.

"You're fast." Keith breathed. Lance was too worn out to say a snarky comeback or insult.

"Thanks." Keith looked past Lance and at Mr Zarkon. 

"Sir! Can I get some water!?" Keith shouted,  the class boys finally finished their lap. 

"Make it quick!" Keith groaned and jogged to a corner where the benches and bleachers were, a water fountain somewhere in between the space. 

Lance was to caught up with trying to get his breathing under control and didn't realise someone was walking up behind him until a hand rested on his shoulder. Lance turned and saw Lotor in front of him with a smile, one Lance did not like. It gave him an uneasy feeling, making him suspicous of whatever Lotor was going to do. Lance didn't know why but he trusted his gut and decided that he wasn't going to make friends with this guy. 

"You did well, Lance." 

"Thanks, I guess. Um- you did good too... What place did you get?" Lance asked his face changing from tiredness into uncertainty. Lotor smirked and if his smile gave Lance an uneasy feeling then that smirk made him creeped out.  _'Yep, not so nice guy. Keep away from not so nice guy.'_ Lance warned, reminding himself that he really didn't like hanging with Lotor. 

"First, but I applaud your efforts on getting second." Lotor said. Lance regonised a bit of an accent but couldn't guess where it was from. 

"Yeah, well speed isn't really my thing. I do more of distance running." 

"Oh, so you run. You should join the track team then. I bet it would be a good addition." Lotor smiled that uneasy smile and Lance shuttered a little. 

"Well, I'll check into it." In the corner of his eye, he could see Keith joining the class again.

"See ya." Lance waved and jogged towards Keith leaving Lotor. 

"Is there a track team?" Lance asked. Keith raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, you want to join?"

"Yep," Lance said popping the p. 

"There's usually trials a few weeks into the term." 

"So, I have to try out?" Lance asked, his insecurities making him rethink his choices on joining. Maybe he wouldn't get in. Keith could see the distress and nudged his shoulder, both of them walking back to the group of boys. 

"Don't worry. It's better if you try. If you don't get in, you'll be able to find out what you did wrong. But I doubt that there would be anything wrong. Because you're perfect~" Keith joked. He flipped his hair and crouched a bit, a sorta lunge position. Lance laughed and joined the class. 

The rest of class went by with a lot of sweat and heavy breathing. 


	5. It's Not Easy

Hunk cooked in the kitchen trying to alter the goo into... something. Pidge didn't know what it was as she was slouched against the wall in the kitchen with her knees propped up and her laptop in her lap, glancing every now and then to see what Hunk was doing. 

"It worked!" He declared gaining her attention. 

"What worked?" 

"Come find out." Hunk taunted with a proud face. Pidge sighed heavily and stood up leaving her laptop on the floor. She walked over to the counter.

"What am I looking at?" She asked quirking an eyebrow. 

"Cake." He stated. Pidge's eyes went wide and slammed her palms on the counter. 

"You made cake?!" 

"Yeah, it was-uh it's Lance's favourite dessert." Hunk smiled shyly. Pidge's eyes softened. 

No one was taking the past few days well. Shiro and Allura were stuck up in the control room discussing things that they haven't shared with anyone yet. Pidge had been researching the plant, trying to find anything on the bullstiric plant. The trip to the solar system was taking forever, longer than expected. 

And Keith? He was either with the lions or in the training room only leaving to eat or check how much longer until they reached the planet. 

Although everyone was worried about the same thing no one could do anything. Lance was "asleep" and until they reached the planet they couldn't do much. 

"Oh." Pidge breathed. She put her hands on her hips. "Should we try it out?" 

"Test one." Hunk declared as he grabbed a spoon. 

~.~.~.~

"Test four." Hunk muttered as he plopped another cake on the counter. 

"Mmm." Pidge groaned. 

"Oh come on! I'm sure this one would be better than the rest." Hunk looked for a knife. Pidge glanced over the counter to look at the cake. It looked more dense than the rest of the cakes. It looked more like a cake than the others, Pidge thought. 

"Okay." Hunk silently cheered at Pidge's agreement and cut the cake into pieces. "What did you do to it?" Pidge asked as she took the plate from Hunk. 

"I used the powder I found the other day to make the bread. It's kinda like this baking powder-flourish mixture." Hunk put a slice for himself on another plate. "I thought it would work for the cake." Pidge nodded and hesitantly grabbed her spoon. Hunk mouthed counting to three then the two shovelled a piece of cake into their mouths. 

"Better!" Pidge applaud. Hunk nodded. 

"I think I'll give some to the rest of the team." Hunk grabbed some more plates. 

Pidge helped Hunk track down the team, walking around the castle with plates of cake slices in their hands. They found Shiro, Allura and Coran all in the control room. 

"Why thank you," Allura said as Pidge handed her a plate. Shiro smiled a silent thank you to Hunk. 

"Looks delightful," Coran spoke as he eyed the cake. He then took a bite and his eyes widened. "It is delightful! Well done Hunk!" The man cheered. 

"Hey, do you guys know where Keith is?" Pidge interrupted. The three gave each other looks that the Pidge didn't understand. "I'll find him myself then." She took the plate of cake and walked out. 

Pidge walked straight to the training room. When she got close she made sure to be quiet to listen out for any sounds. When she opened the door she found it empty. Now she knew why no one told her where he was. If he wasn't in the training room he was in the blue lion trying to see what he saw again.

That's where they would find him. Just sitting in there, in the blue lion. No one knew why he wouldn't tell them. 

Pidge hoped the cake would persuade him because nothing did. 

Pidge opened the door to the hanger. She eyed the five lions that sat in the room. She walked into the large room hearing her footsteps echo. It was such a large room that the lions didn't even fill it and it made her think of how big the castle really was. 

Pidge stood in front of the blue lion with her free hand in her pocket. She waited, kicking her feet against the floor. She walked back and forth around the room and then back in front of the blue lion and sighed. Pidge guessed after 10 minutes that Keith stomped out of the lion a frown evident on his face. 

Pidge smirked. "Finally." Keith scoffed and walked past her. Pidge followed after him. He pressed the screen next to the door, trying to open it. He did two more times. 

"What the hell?" He muttered angrily. 

"Yeah." Pidge dragged out. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." Keith turned around to face her. She pulled out a button from her pocket. His face scrunched up. 

"Pidge." She gave him a look and shoved the button back into her pocket. Keith rolled his eyes and stepped aside. 

"Not that easy." She walked to stand by him. "Walk with me." Pidge looked up at him and opened the door with the button. 

Pidge walked forward glancing behind her to check if Keith was following. He stood by the doorway but then followed after her. She smiled. 

The two walked down the hallway of the castle. The castle was quiet. Which at times Keith loved, it reminded him of back in his shack in the desert. But other times her dread it. The silence. It ate him alive, made his thoughts loud and caused him to think because if it was quiet there was always an oppotunity for his mid to be loud. 

"Where are we going?" Pidge stopped. 

"Close your eyes." 

"What?" 

"Would you just close your eyes dammit." Pidge barked. Keith did what Pidge instructed and opened his eyes when he felt her grab his hand. "Close 'em." He let Pidge drag him and heard the sound of a door opening. He slowly walked around the unknown room with his eyes closed, trusting Pidge to not bump him into anything. 

"Sit." He heard her say. Keith reached behind him to feel for a sit. His hands felt solid ground and sat down. He turned his head to the sound of Pidge sitting down next to him. 

"Open." 

She placed the plate of cake in his lap and he looked down at it. He then looked around the room. His shoulders fell and his brows furrowed. He didn't like coming in here. It was the room Lance was in when he was in a healing pod. Lance now resigned in the comforts of his bed. 

Still, Keith didn't like coming in here. It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right when Lance was sound asleep in his own bed like he wasn't in a coma. 

"What is this?" He looked back down at his lap. Pidge crossed her arms on her knees. 

"It's cake." 

Keith slowly picked up the fork and took a bite. It was good, he thought. He kept eating at it as Pidge sat next to him slowly. 

"What were you doing in the lion hanger?" She asked. 

"Nothing." He muttered. "Have you found anything on the powder?" 

"Nah." Keith inhaled. 

"What have you been doing then?" He growled. He set his plate aside, he barely touched the cake. Pidge furrowed her brows and looked at him. 

"Excuse me?" Keith folded his hands together. 

"If you weren't researching the fucking powder what were you doing!?" He shouted. Pidge looked at him with a hurt expression. His shoulders fell and he turned his head. She clenched her teeth and dug her nails into her palm. 

"We're all dealing with this in our own ways. Hunk has cooked over seven cakes in the past few hours." She swallowed. 

"Allura and Shiro have been stuck in the control room looking at Lance's statistic's every goddamn five minutes and Coran!-" She was now standing shouting at Keith with her hands balled at her sides. Tears pricked her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. "...Coran tells stories of Lance like he's dead." She muttered. 

"But you wouldn't know that because you're too busy training and avoiding everyone." Pidge shrugged. "We're all dealing with Lance's coma in our own way so don't you dare blame anyone for not doing shit. All you've been doing is slashing at stupid bots and being cooped up in the lion hanger." She walked off out of the medical wing, the sound of the doors closing echoing in the room. 

Keith ground his teeth together. He swallowed back tears that he felt stung his eyes. He bit his lip and started to bounce his foot. He couldn't cry. After these past few days- weeks? he didn't know how long - he hadn't cried. He wasn't gonna cry now. But then he hiccuped and his cheeks were wet and his breathing kept coming to a pause and he had to gasp for air and... it was all too much. 

Keith lifted his knee's to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He cried, he finally cried. He scratched his arms and bit his tongue. His jeans became wet and his face blotchy. If he cried he was going to let himself cry as payment for the past few days. He didn't cry when Lance was in the pod and he didn't cry when Blue showed him that vision. So he was going to let himself cry just for the next few minutes. Then, he'll be better. He'll check up on Shiro and Allura, listen to Coran's stories, help Hunk in the kitchen, he'll make sure Pidge is okay. He'll be better. After he eats his cake. 

~.~.~.~

"Hey." Keith rasped. Hunk stopped humming and turned to face him. A grin spread across Hunk's face. 

"Hey!" He chimed. A small smile appeared on Keith's face and he lifted his plate. 

"Thanks for the cake." Keith walked over, he gently set it in the sink. "I-it was good." 

"No problem man. It was Lance's favourite so I wanted to see if I could make it for him when he wakes up." Hunk continued to wash the dirty dishes. Keith's hands rested behind him on the counter. 

"Do you think he's going to wake up?" Keith watched Hunk. He just kept scrubbing dishes his smile bright but Keith could see his lips were twitching and his hands were starting to shake. "Hunk." 

"He-he has to." He heard Hunk say. Hunk stepped away from the sink and wiped his hands on his pants. He turned his back to Keith. "He has to."

Keith sighed. He walked over to Hunk. He stood there in front of Hunk as he had his head down, tears dripping down his chin. 

"Hey," Keith muttered. He slowly wrapped his arms around Hunk. He felt Hunk nuzzle his face in his neck. "It's-it's okay." Keith choked. He cried once he wasn't going to cry again. 

~.~.~.~

Keith and Hunk hugged throughout Hunk crying. Afterwards, Hunk apologised but Keith just smiled. Maybe it was good. That everyone was finally talking to each other about how they felt. About how they felt with Lance asleep and their worries. 

Keith only really talked to Hunk and maybe he talked to Pidge, well she did all the talking, but he wanted to do that. Make sure that everyone was in the right mindset while Lance was asleep. Someone had to keep the team together and if it wasn't Lance who would do that? Keith thought that he should at least try. 

Everyone would be going to asleep about now. He, however, hadn't slept in the past two days. And before when he tried to sleep he never did. He was fine of course, his emotions were just everywhere and half the time he didn't know what he was thinking and next thing he knew, he was doing something he wasn't supposed to do. It wasn't like he was tired. He just couldn't sleep. So he spent his nights in a room with a large window that showed the empty space they passed. 

He stared out the uncovered window for a moment. Then he walked over to the control board of the room and pressed a few things that made a hologram pop up. His fingers grazed the altean metal as he walked around it, he didn't lift his head until he was sitting on the ground in front of the many galaxies. Keith sighed. 

When he looked at everything through the 3D model hologram, the universe didn't look that big. It made the universe seem like just another planet to save. It didn't look like such a big thing, such a huge thing that had to be saved. It took, what, 10 000 years for the Galra to rule most of the universe? 

What if it took Voltron that long? 

'What if it took Lance that long to wake up?' Whispered something in Keith. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed that thought way, way, way back where he couldn't think about it anymore. 

Thinking about it was all too dangerous but he couldn't stop. 

Lance was "sleeping" and no one knew anything. The powder is made from a rare plant and that plant can only be found in one solar system. Lance could be sleeping forever, he could be dead and everyone could think he was asleep. 

Okay, now Keith knew he was spiralling. He just had to breathe and be patient. 

He looked up at the universe hologram in front of him. He then stood up and walked back to the control board. Keith then typed in the dilitiriódis system. The hologram slowly moved, zooming in and out, going past stars and other planets, moving. Until it stopped. Keith now looked at three planets all similar. They were all decorated with stripes. Keith kept zooming in. Soon he could see the fog that surrounded the planets. He was looking at the planet in the middle, the first planet they were currently heading, he could look at it, probably fit it in his whole hand. He wished it was that tiny. He wished it would take them the same amount of time to reach it as it took him.

But that's not how things worked. It angered him, and that was why Keith always went to the training room when he turned off the hologram.


	6. Craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance proves to himself that he is in fact, crazy.

Lance brought his bag into the kitchen. He plopped it down on the table and pulled out a chair. It was quiet for once. He looked around the kitchen.

Where were his siblings? Did they go upstairs? No that's not right they had to do their chores. What did he tell them to do in the car? Did he pick them up? Holy shit, did he forget to pick up his siblings? Lance thought about it. He couldn't remember driving home. Where's Keith? Did he drop him home?

He must've because if Keith were here they would be in his room... studying. And his siblings would be... doing their chores. But where were they? He didn't pick them up. Lance's mind kept spiralling and his stomach was twisted, he could feel knot together and it felt like something was scratching from the inside trying to get out.

No. His sister took the bus and his mum picked up his younger brothers, that's right. He drove home and Keith had basketball practice with... with that big guy with white hair.

"Mama!?" Lance shouted throughout the house. He heard the faint shout from his mother.

"What!?" Lance stood up waiting to hear his mum's voice again. Lance followed the words of his mother outside of the house to the garden.

"What are you guys doing?" Lance shoved his hands in his pockets. Joseph, Marco and his mum they were all in the backyard crouching down with their backs turned to Lance.

"Jardinería!" Marco cheered. Lance chuckled.

"Gardening, huh?" He crouched down next to his mum.

"Que está mal hijo?" Lance smiled and shook his head. He watched Joseph dig a little hole.

"Nothing." Marco placed a small purple flower into the hole Joseph dug.

"What's the flower called?"

"Hm?" His mum turned to him. Lance pointed at the purple flower.

"It's bullstiric." He heard Joseph mutter. Lance's eyebrows furrowed. 'I've heard that before.'

"What did you say?" He asked Joseph.

"Mama said they were petunias."

"Oh." Lance deflated. His lips then stretched and he stood up slapping his hands on his knees. "Well, enjoy your gardening." He left them and walked back inside, up the stairs.

"Isabella!" Lance shouted, dragging out the last vowel. Lance fell into her bed. Isabella turned in her chair. She slapped Lance's arm.

"What?" She asked. Lance hissed and rubbed at where she slapped.

"Why the hell did you hit me!?"

"It's more exciting than a wave." She shrugged.

"It is not!"

Isabella turned back to her laptop and started writing in her notebook.

"What are you doing?" Lance prompt himself up on his elbows. 

"Homework."

Lance hummed. He stayed there like that watching his little sister work. She was a good student, he had to admit. He smiled. She wanted to be a lawyer, prosecutor in fact. Wanting to put all the bad people away.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Lance put his hands behind his head.

"What?" Lance smirked at her surprised tone.

"Your boyfriend." Isabella turned to him.

"How did you find out?" Lance opened one eye to look at her.

"You're not really sleek y'know. At least wait till I drive away." Isabella let her head fall into her hands. He sat up. "Isabella! How come you didn't tell me? I didn't even know you liked anyone!" He put his hand over his heart. "I feel betrayed!"

"Because you would've teased me about it!" She shrieked.

"I would not! I would've helped." He folded his arms. "Who is it anyway?"

"...Jimmy?" She muttered.

"No way! Jimmy! Third grade Jimmy?" She nodded and put her knees to her chest. "How?" Lance did the same.

"He found me on Instagram and we started talking and we hanged out over the summer and then we when to the park, the one with the Ferris wheel and! Ugh!"

"Awww. Izzy."

"And he told me he was going to the same school I was going and I told him 'that's where I'm going' and he was like 'same' and..." Isabella trailed on.

That's how the night went on, well until their mum called them down for dinner. It brought them closer. Lance felt like they were lightyears apart. Like they weren't even in the same world.

He tossed and turned that night. Why did he feel like that?

"What was happening today?" He whimpered.

Yeah, he was confused. The day was so weird and it scared him. He could barely remember half of it. The thing he saw during English class, the voices he thought he heard, it was all running through his head. They were all so real. 

_Am I going crazy?_

"Lance?" He heard. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Lance?" He opened his eyes and sat up to be met with Hunk's worried expression.

"What?" He breathed. Lance looked around to see other students sitting at desks and on couches. Teachers here and there supervising them or busying themselves with something else.

"What? Where are we?" Lance asked. Hunk looked at him.

"The… library." He explained. Lance pulled his phone out of his pocket. The screen blared large 1:14 digits. The day was coming to an end and he couldn't remember it starting.

_What the hell?_

Lance blinked as the bell rang. A loud beeping noise that kept repeating. It rang through his ears and it started to make his ears hurt. He covered his ears, trying to block the sound. Then suddenly it stopped. Lance lifted his head to see Hunk standing and waiting for him.

“Come on. Don’t wanna be late.” Hunk smiled at him. Lance shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah. What class you got.” Lance grabbed his bag and pushed his chair in.

“Oh I have metal work.” The two walked out of the library and made their way through the halls. “You?”

“Uh, I don’t really know.” Lance pulled his back-pack around and pulled out his timetable. He was still adjusting to his classes.

“Free period.” He muttered.

“Hmph, lucky.” Lance followed Hunk to his class and left his friend once they said they’re good byes.

He took out his phone and texted Keith.

**Lance: Where r u???**

**Keith: Library???**

**Lance: I JUST LEFT THE LIBRARY**

**Keith: Where r u**

**Lance: Ummmm**

Lance looked up and around. Maybe walking while he was texting was a bad idea because he was now outside. He didn’t even remember opening the door.

**Lance: Meet me @ my truck**

**Keith: Ok**

Lance walked around a bit, it looked like he was near the track, he’d just have to keep walking till he past the gym and if he kept going he should find the parking lot. At least that’s how remembered getting to the parking lot from the outside. But he was too focused on looking at a class on the field that he must’ve took a wrong turn cause he was back to the junior area. He did it again, making sure he paid attention to his where abouts but he still ended up at the junior area.

_What the fuck!?_

Lance gave up and went through the building, cutting corners and trying not to bump into any other students through the almost empty halls. He past the admin office.

_Just keep going then you should be at the front of the school._

Lance’s pace quickened. He was panicking, things were getting weird. Now he couldn’t remember getting places or doing things. How did he get to school? Did he have breakfast? Did he pick up Keith from his house?

He had so many questions he felt like he was going to crumble. Now his head hurt. Getting his mind to stretch through all the fog was giving him a headache. Lance just had to take a break and breathe.

“Hey.” He heard Keith greet. Lance turned to Keith.

“Oh thank god this school is so confusing. I got lost too many times.” Keith snorted.

“Don’t ‘ya got a map?” Lance facepalmed.

“Yes, yes I do.” Lance sighed. He took a seat next to Keith on the steps.

“Whatcha ‘ya want to do?” Lance asked Keith. He saw the boy’s lip’s stretch up and an exited gleam sparkle in his eyes. Those grey-like purple eyes that could be cold as stone but sparkle with the more excitement than a childs’.

“Come on.” Keith stood up leaving Lance to shake his head out of his thoughts.

“What?” Keith didn’t answer instead he kept walking.

Lance soon gave up waiting for Keith’s response and instead followed the mullet teen. They past most of the cars in the parking lot, including Lance’s truck. They were now near the bike rack, at the end of the parking lot. Keith turned and Lance followed. Then they stopped. There was only one vehicle. A motorbike that Lance told Keith not to get a few years ago and Keith being Keith, didn’t listen.

“Are you serious this is how you got to school?” Keith shrugged and grabbed his helmet.

“Mum let me ride it today.”

“I’m not getting on that death trap.” Lance crossed his arms and popped his hip. Keith pulled on leg over the bike and sat one the motorcycle waiting for Lance. He blinked at the tanned skin boy who just stood there looking back at Keith with his eyebrow quirked.

“You just going to stand there.”

“Last time I rode that thing with you I got a bloody knee.”

“You tripped over when you were trying to get off it.”

“So?”

“It doesn’t count.” Keith deadpanned.

“It does so.” Lance defended.

“Then you can be more careful and less clumsy.”

“Where are we even going?” Keith pulled out another helmet from the back of the bike. He smirked as he offered it to Lance.

“Come found out.”


	7. A Dead Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven: The paladins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Voltron is over I will keep writing, I hope you guys keep reading. I know this is super late but good thing I didn't make a promise to any posting schedules!

Keith’s feet hit the ground hard, causing the desert land to crack under his feet. He stepped back looking at the impact he caused on the ground.

“What the hell?” He muttered to himself.

Pidge came up behind him with her arm held in front of her, the planet’s scans projecting on a hologram. She looked up at Keith and he looked at her. He couldn’t talk to her, she would always turn around and walk away.

Pidge turned to face Shiro and Hunk. “The planet is so dry it could crumble if the castle lands.” She informed them.

“It’s not stable?” Shiro asked. He then turned his comms to the castle on. “Coran, how come we didn’t know this?” A rough sound echoed through the paladin's helmet.

“We could only receive one word from the Malistrics.”

“And what was it?” Keith asked.

“Help.” The paladin’s looked at each other, each exchanging a look.

“Did you this message after we left?” Shiro asked.

“Indeed. When you were close to landing in fact.”

“Well, there doesn’t seem to be any life for a few… kilometres?” Pidge spoke. Keith leaned over and looked at the scans.

“So, no Malistrics for a while? Let’s just go find them.”

“Pidge is there a reading on where Malistrics are?” Shiro asked. She pointed ahead.

“A long long way, over there.” Shiro nodded and turned to black, the rest following his lead but stopped at the erupting sound of Allura’s voice.

“You can’t take the lions!”

“What!?” Hunk asked, his reply shaking and shocked to Allura’s sudden words.

“The planet is too unstable, I’m afraid if you use the lions or land them again - unless necessary - the planet will take damage.” She explained.

“Guess we’re walking,” Shiro announced.

Hunk grabbed a bag of supplies. It was filled with tools and blenders, in case they found the Bulstiric plant. He threw it over his shoulder, his grip tightening on the bag.

“Let’s go!” He chimed in.

The rest of them starting walking Pidge up front, Hunk next to her reading the planet’s scans as she did. Shiro and Keith hung a little far back, all silent. Shiro would glance as Keith every so often because of the frown Keith wore. Although Keith could tell that Shiro was watching him he didn’t care. The mullet teen glared at the back of Pidge’s head. Nothing rude or mean but his eyes presented the need to get something done. To fix something. Shiro could tell and became worried.

“Something wrong between you and Pidge?” He soon muttered. Keith didn’t answer, his brow still furrowed.

“Keith.” He soon snapped out of his own bubble and turned his attention to Shiro.

“What?”

“Why are you and Pidge fighting?” Shiro rephrased.

“We’re not.”

“Sure.” The two heard Pidge say.

Keith looked back at Pidge, his face resembling hurt but once he realised that he took a deep breath and went back to scrunching his eyebrows up and turning his lips downwards into a frown.

They kept their helmets on as their feet shuffled against the red dirt underneath their boots. The paladins followed Pidge as she guided them to what was presumed a Malitrician who could help them. The planet looked empty yet it gave off a feeling that it was full with crowds of people watching them. They were so used to hundreds of civilians inspecting them that they could recognise the feeling. But when one of the paladins turned their heads, no one was there. The planet itself looked dry and was practically cracking at each step the paladins took. Everyone kept their guard up ready for some unknown disaster to occur.

“Just a few more kilometres and we should be there,” Pidge announced.

Keith kept his eyes on her and she could feel his gaze, the gaze she ignored. The gaze that begged for a talk. Pidge didn’t want to hear anything he had to say and didn’t want an apology. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. In a way, she guessed, everything was back to normal. Keith was back with the team but being his old, bruiting self. Just one thing wasn’t so regular.

The empty space that was next to Hunk. The soft hum of music that was replaced by silence. The serious and dampening mood that was bestowed between the paladins. They were all effects of Lance’s absence. All though everything was going as usual; nothing was the same.

Hunk stopped as Pidge kept walking looking at the scans then back up. Keith eyes Hunk as he passed the yellow paladin that seemed invested.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Do you guys hear that?” Shiro turned to the two.

“What is it?”

“It sounds like rumbling.” Hunk faced Shiro and Keith. Pidge walked on not paying attention to their conversation. She paused and looked down at the ground below her feet.

“It should be right here.” The three heard her say.

“What should?” Shiro asked her.

“A life source, a Malistric maybe?” She looked back down at the scans. “Right in front of me.” The paladins all exchanged looks and then Hunk’s eyes widened.

“Pidge-“ Keith caught onto what Hunk was going to say. Soon the rumbling sound was loud enough for everyone to hear. “-move!” Keith moved into action, he activated hi bayard and ran to Pidge. As he moved forward the ground started to fall apart, pieces by pieces, Pidge falling first a large crack shattering all the way to where Hunk was. Shiro and Hunk ran the opposite way.

“Keith!” Shiro called.

Keith jumped into the hole Pidge was falling through. He grabbed her arm, the one scans were projecting. He stabbed his bayard into the wall and placed his feet against it as well. His sword sliced down the wall until the momentum of their fall wore off and the two were stuck there hanging from the wall, Pidge dangling from Keith grip.

“Are you two okay?” They heard Shiro over the comms.

“Yeah.” Keith looked down at Pidge. “We’re okay.”

“Pidge can you use your grappling hook to-“

“Gotcha!” She activated her bayard and pointed it up at the open hole above them. Keith grunted at the movement and tightened his grip. Her bayard burst up and it hooked to the edge.

“Do you guys see my bayard?” Pidge asked through the comms. Static came through her end but she felt the pull of someone grabbing it.

“Come on.” She told Keith. Keith let her go. “Hey!” She held onto her bayard and Keith panted as he let go of her.

“You go first.” He encouraged.

“What about you?”

“Throw it back over when you get up there.” Pidge nodded at his response and started climbing the wire of her bayard as Shiro and Hunk pulled from the other end.

Keith looked down the hole. He tried to crane his neck as if it would help him see through the darkness. Suddenly a light shined in his face and he clung to the wall, hiding.

“Guys.” He started. “I think there’s something down here.”

“Kei- do- do- do- it!” Shiro warned.

Keith looked back down.

 _There’s something down there._ He told himself.

It could help Lance. Malistic’s could be down there. Or the plant. Something. All those ideas, those thoughts rung through Keith’s head.

_It could help Lance._

Suddenly Pidge’s bayard was thrown over and Keith stared at the handle of the wire.

“Pidge, how far does this go.”

“Keith!” Keith grabbed the handle. “Listen to Shiro!”

“There’s something down there!” He defended.

“No, we can’t risk it!” Shiro told him.

“Either you guys hold onto the wire or I do it without it. It’s your choice.” There was a pause over the comms.

“Okay.” He heard Shiro agree. They lowered Keith deeper into the hole. He turned his helmet light on hoping that it would shed some assistance in looking into the darkness. The wire jerked, and Keith grabbed onto it tightly.

“Guys!?” He asked urgently.

“Sorry.” He heard Hunk apologise.

“That’s as much as we can offer before you slip,” Pidge informed him. Keith thought about his options. He could let them pull him back up or he could jump down not knowing how far down he’ll have to go or if he’ll get hurt.  


“Ge back up here Keith,” Shiro commanded.

The jetpacks. He could use his jetpacks to hover down.

“I’m going further down.” He told the three.

“What!? Did you not just hear me!? Keith!” The mullet teen turned his comms off and activated his jetpacks flying down the hole.

It was different from flying through space. It was like he was falling only he had control. He liked that. Having control over something that seemed impossible to control. The darkness seemed to become lighter as he got deeper. Soon Keith had eyes on the ground. He turned off his jetpack landing on the ground with a loud thump. Keith stood straight and looked around the underground tunnels. There were multiple holes all throughout the rocky walls.

“Guys.” Keith turned his comms on.

“Ye-eah?” Shiro replied through the weak commlink. A loud growl shook the ground. Keith paused.

“I think there’s something down here.”

“Wh- Keith, the co-ah are weeeea-”   The comms turned scratchy and then broke out.

“Ugh.”

Keith flinched at the harsh noise.  Keith looked forward again at the three tunnel openings. They looked naturally made. Keith walked towards one and swiped his fingers against the wall. He rubbed dirt and small rocks between his fingers. The wall seemed to be weak. Once again, the ground shook. Keith lost his balance and fell into the wall. The ceiling from above started to crumble. Keith turned on his hands and knees and started crawling away. He avoided a large rock in the process. Keith scrambled to get up on his feet while the floor was shaking. He scrapped his knee on the wall he used to get up.

“Guys!” He tried contacting the other paladins through the comms.

“Keith?” Hunk answered. “Is something wrong?”

“The place is coming down!” The ground started to shake more furiously causing the ceiling to fall apart even more.

“What!?” Hunk panicked. The growl that occasionally occurred got louder. Keith stumbled and turned around to where the noise was coming from.

“What the hell?” He muttered.

“What? What is it!? Keith, buddy is there a monster down there!? Oh no is it big!?” Hunk spat out. “Do you need help!?”

“Hunk!” Keith grew frustrated. “Calm down.” Keith breathed harshly and was frantically looking around. There was only rocks and more rocks. Keith grabbed his bayard when everything stopped.

“It stopped,” Keith muttered through the comms.

Keith walked back to where he ran away from to inspect the area. The ground had more obstacles due to the partially collapsed ceiling. Keith slowly walked towards the tunnel entry. He had sight of it before he could see something coming out. The ground started to shake again and the growl returned.

Keith clenched his jaw and knitted his eyebrows together. He activated his bayard, holding his sword in front of himself. It came closer, allowing Keith to see what was approaching. It was larger than Keith could fight and was moving faster than he expected. Keith quickly activated his jetpacks and quickly got off the ground. He moved fast and clumsily. His flight was unsteady as he kept looking back to have a look at the creature. He stopped looking back and faced forward. He put his bayard away. The action allowed him to move faster. Keith clenched his fists. He could see the neon glow of Pidge’s bayard.

“Pidge, retract your bayard!”

“What?”

“Now!”

“Okay!” Pidge followed Keith’s instructions. He could see the wire zipping up. Keith used it as a guide to get back to the paladins.

The red paladin kept looking down to see if the ‘thing’ was still following him. It looked like a large maggot. He kept flying, soon the darkness started to become lighter. Keith smiled as he realised, he was almost out of there and the creature wasn’t following him. The wire disappeared, and he flew out. He stopped his jetpack making him fall to the ground.

Keith tumbled into the dirt. He was sure he had bruising from his landing. The paladins run after him as his landing was a bit far from them. He stayed on the ground as the rest surrounded him.

“Keith! Are you okay?” Hunk asked urgently.

“Hmph. Uh- yeah.” Keith grabbed the hand Hunk offered.

“What happened down there?” Pidge asked.

“There was this large creature.” Keith dusted himself off. “It looked like a maggot.” Hunk’s face turned sickly. Keith stepped back. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“A large maggot?” Hunk’s face intensified.

“Yeah. Instead of eating trash it looked like it was eating the ground.”

“Actually, maggots don’t eat trash. They clean up decaying matter. It’s interesting really they’re also used for surgeries and medical treatment.” Pidge told the group.

“And that helps how?” Keith asked curiously. Hunk soon settled and joined back in the conversation.

“What if the planets dying and it’s cleaning it up.”

“That makes sense actually. It could be why the planet is unstable. Because it’s dying.” Pidge helped. Shiro turned around and turned his comms to the castle on.

“Allura, Coran?”

“Hello!” Coran greeted cheerfully.

“Hey Coran, we have an idea of why the planet is unstable. Still no signs of Malistrics though.”

“That’s a shame. What do you think the cause is?” Allura asked.

“The planet is dying. Apparently, there’s this large maggot that’s cleaning the planet up.” Shiro told the two.

“What’s a maggot?” Coran asked.

“I’m sending some information about it to you now.” Pidge joined the conversation through the comms. Shiro turned to look at her. She smiled as she typed at the hologram emitting from her arm. “Done. It’s a bug on Earth. Keith thinks that there’s one here just really big.”

“Hm. I’m afraid I can’t recall what it is but I’ll do some research and see if it jugs my old memory. Y’know grandpappy Wimbelton used to forget things time to time. I remember he forgot how to use the control panel for the great universal Milkyway galactic-”

“Coran, as interesting as that story sounds, I think you’re getting a bit distracted.” Allura saved the paladins from the long story. “Paladins, continue with the search for any Malistrics. Be safe.” Allura ended the comm link.

“You heard the princess.” Shiro placed his hands on his hips. “The search continues.” The rest of the paladins groaned while Shiro chuckled.


End file.
